Things Go Wrong
by writingfluff
Summary: Lucy undergoes changes to her body as she finds herself stuck in the middle of three slayers eyes. She is the savior and must carry a heavy burden that her mother kept it a secret from her. Read more to find out
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my very first fan fiction so please go easy on me. I loved the ship between Laxus and Lucy and Lucy x Gajeel, Lucy x Natsu. So please enjoy.

All characters go to the original author that the story was based off of but the plot line is mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

After cube was defeated and Natsu left I was barely keeping my self together. Then the very next day after Natsu left master was in the center of the demolished guild where he failed at disbanding the guild.

"Alright you brats! Listen up!" Markov said as he was standing in the center of the rubble that use to be our guild. He stood there quite for a few moments before continuing. "I love you all and it breaks my heart for me to say this but..but.. I am disbanding the guild." The crowd went into an uproar. "Shut it! I am doing this for you and I can not risk loosing anymore of you! It is time my children that you find your own path in this world!" He shouted as hot tears rolled down his face. At this Statement Lucy had snapped because loosing Aquarius and the fact Natsu ran off without her was too much for her to bare at the moment.

She was standing in her normal attire with her head down, hair covering her face and fingers that were digging into her palms so hard that blood was being drawn. Then out of no where an immense amount of magical power started to pour out of her body; making the people around her back away and for master to stop his talking. Lucy had a golden glow emitting from her as her clothes and hair and keys started to float. When she lifted her head to look at Markov in the eyes, her eyes had turned from brown to a swirling gold. She started to walk over to her guild master and with each step she took the magical pressure that was emitting was so strong that power that people were falling to the ground. Until she was right in front of Markov.

"No" she said as she knelt down to look her little master in the eyes. "No! you cannot tear this family apart because you think its a good idea. Not after everything I had sacrificed! No, that we all had sacrificed in order to keep this guild, this family, together!" "Do you even know how cube and Jackal were finally defeated!? Do you!?" She screamed. She hadn't noticed a blonde mage struggling to get closer to her under her magical presser or that hot tears were streaming down her face as she was talking to Markov. "Lucy please calm down" master tried to ask Lucy. "NO! No I will not calm down until I am finished talking!" At the sound of her next words Laxus stopped trying to approach them. "I had to sacrifice Aquarius's key in order to summon the Celestial King so that he could defeat cube. If it wasn't for my sacrifice of my best friend and the woman who was like a second mother to me, no one here would be living. Everyone would either be tortured or dead already!" She had finally broken into a sobbing mess and her magical power only increased to the point that it had brought even Laxus to his hands and knees. "So please gramps I am asking you not to disband this guild. Please!" And with that statement Markov wrapped his body around Lucy and sobbed while saying "no my child I will not disband the guild but please release your magical presser slowly so no one gets hurt." Lucy hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder a muffled "yes." As she slowly lowered her magical pressure she started to get lightheaded and as she released the last of her magical pressure everything went black.

 **Third person pov**

When Lucy woke up from being passed out, she felt like utter shit. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in her room and also in different clothes. "What the fuck happened? why can't I fucking move? I feel like utter shit and who the hell changed my clothes!" She said to herself because she thought she was alone. Then Lucy heard a rough chuckle coming from the right of my bedroom. "I never knew you had such a mouth on you?" The grough and chuckling voice said. As She painfully turned her head to see who was the owner to the voice, she had never thought it would be him.

All Lucy could do was stare at him.

After thirty seconds had passed under her intense stare he could not take it anymore and said"Why do you keep looking at me like that. Is there something on my face?" Laxus staired at the very confused looking blonde from the tiny chair he was in. "No there is not I just don't know why you of all people are in my room?" "Cause I was the only one willing to watch over the person who put everyone within a ten mile radius of you to there knees. And about that, I want to know exactly how managed to even put me on my knees with that magical pressure. I didn't think you had that much magic? Also Wendy changed your clothes for you."

She ignored him and tried to sit up. "Oi don't do that you are in no condition to move by yourself " Laxus said as he rushed over to help the little blonde. As he helped her sit up, he put some extra pillows behind her back for support. Then she looked into his eyes and actually saw concern written behind the rough facade. This concern in Laxus's face had intrigued Lucy very much. "Is what you said true?" "What?" "Is it true that no one else, not enough Erza or Grey wanted to watch over me?" Lucy said with a little bit too much disappointment etched in her voice. Laxus sat on her bed and put her in his lap causing and eep to come from the little blonde. Once he had her across his lap with both her legs on either side of his body he started to speak with a sigh "unfortunately yes. They are very concerned about you but they are hesitant on coming near you for now. The only ones who aren't hesitant and just down right curious as to how you managed that stunt is my gang and the other dragon slayers and obviously gramps."

With that she started to cry but she didn't expect him to rap his arms around her and comfort her in moment of sadness. "So tell me how were you able to do that" Laxus said. "I am not exactly sure myself but I do know a spirit who does" as Lucy tried to lift her arm to reach for her keys. Laxus easily pushed her tiny arm away and said "No, absolutely not." "But" "No buts. You are not using any magic until you are healed." "I don't have to use magic to summon Loke, you overgrown bag of meat. If anyone will know how I was able to do what I did in order to pull off that so called stunt, it would be him."

Then at the mention of his own name he appeared and swooped Lucy into his arms "Oh princess! I knew you would pick me to help you bring your children into the world!" An unintentional and fairle growl escaped Laxus's lips. "Loke please put me back down and explain what happened to me." Reluctantly loke did as he was told and sat her back down but on Laxus's lap, which had her blushing furiously.

"Okay but princess you and Laxus here have to promise not to tell anyone without the Celestial Kings permission." And with the shake of two heads he continued from little seat Laxus was sitting in before. "This will take a while to explain so you may want to get comfortable." Laxus sat Lucy aside and took off his boots and his jacket so that he could rap it around Lucy. He got more comfortable on the queen sized bed by leaning his back against the wall next to the window Lucy's bed was under and then placed the Little Blonde back on his lap and wrapped his arms around the waist of the furiously blushing woman. "Ok I'm comfortable so you can continue" Laxus said with a cheeky grin. "Lucy, dear are you okay? You look like you're about to turn into a tomato." Loke stated knowing full well on why she was Blushing. "I would be okay if my body wasn't limp ass hat!" Lucy shouted out at her spirit. "Oh right I forgot about that." Loke replied and With a poof a stary liquid potion popped into Loke's hand. "Drink this with some water and you should be able to walk with little to no assistants in about 6-8 hrs" Loke said as he sat the potion down next to Lucy's keys. "Thank you Loke. Before you begin I forgot to ask how long have I been unconscious?"

"About a two an a half days Blondie."

"Oh gosh! How is master? Is he okay!? He didn't disband the guild did he?!"

"Calm down before I stuff your mouth with a sock. Everything is fine I will explain it all tomorrow. The more concerning matter right now is how you were able to release all that magical pressure and not die" Laxus stated with an annoyed tone in his voice. Lucy just painfully shook her head at his statement and looked at Loke so he could start his explanation. "Alright where should I being? Oh yes that is perfect to start off with! Okay Lucy, you remember how your mother always told you to treat your spirits with respect and that they are family and not some kind of weapon to use and abuse?" "Yes" "Well your mother taught you that because you born with an immense amount of magic power that has only ever been gifted to 17 other people in Earthland's entire existence. Your mother was overjoyed by this news when she was informed by Capricorn that she was pregnant and that her child will wield the most powerful and pure magic in the world. But sadly your mother did not listen or even consider Capricorn's advice about the risks of carrying a child with such magical abilities."

"Loke what do you mean by risks in carrying a child with suck abilities?"

"Princess please hold all questions till I am finished explaining okay?" Loke said sweetly.

"The risks that are involved with carrying a child with suck abilities are death after giving birth, brain damage, lifelong sickness, or complete stripping of magical powers." At thoughs words Lucy froze up and she stopped breathing. Laxus wrapped his arms around her tighter and whispered gently to her "Lucy you have to breath okay. I know you are upset and frightened but you need to keep yourself together until he is done talking ok? I am right here I will make sure nothing happens to you."

With that being said she took a deep breath and gave Loke the signal to continue. "Thankfully none of these things happened to your mother because of your magic. For some reason the magic within you protected your mother as you developed inside her. It was nothing anybody had ever seen before. Not even the king himself knew what to make of it. But your mother didn't follow the most important rule necessary to keeping her healthy. A few weeks before you were due Capricorn came to her with a cuff designed for you that would limit your magic so that you could learn to control it without hurting anyone. Capricorn told her that it had to be put on immediately after the imbecilic cord was cut. Your mother got all the preparations ready for that event but at she went into labor the doctor scheduled to perform the operation was out of the country. So another doctor came and he didn't get the memo that he was not allowed to cut the umbilical cord until your mother gave the word. Once you were born he snipped the cord which caused a magical pressure 10 to 20 times worse then the one that you released the other day. It expanded all over Fourier that lasted less then 30 seconds because Capricorn was able to force his gait open in time to put on the cuff which saved your life. The doctor and others in the room only had temporary damage inflicted upon them. Your mother on the other hand unreparable damage done to her immune system. This had resulted in her death when you were eight. As you grew older you had about five more cuffs put on to keep your magic stabilized. The reason you were able to access it was because of the emotional impact from hearing masters words made one of the cuffs crack."

Lucy was trying her hardest to keep herself from crying. She pushed her emotions down and asked "Where are the cuffs? Why can't I see them?"

"That's because the devises put a cloaking spell on itself so that it didn't freak you out and so that you didn't try and take it off. In order to lift the spell you have to put your mind into a meditational state and instead of concentrating on your magic concentrate on the cuffs. Do not try it until you are able to move your body normally again okay."

"Lucy there is so much more I have to tell you but you need your rest so go to bed and I will explain some more tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

Five minutes of silenced passed then ten, then twenty before Laxus couldn't take the silence anymore so he turned Lucy around in his lap and placed his right hand on her cheek and made her look at him before saying "please talk, or do something to let me know that you didn't receive brain damage from that terribly long speech." She looked back at him with the most confused and saddest eyes that he had not seen in anybody in a very long time. He abruptly got up and laid her back down on the bed before turning to head out her room.

"Please don't leave me." He turned back around and said with a chuckle "I'm not going anywhere silly girl. I just need to use the kitchen and then call someone okay. I won't be longer then five minutes." He then walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and to call gramps. Once he informed his grandfather that Lucy is finally awake and talking, they planned for Wendy to come over and check her out at about 2pm and gramps thought it wise to bring Gajeel over too. He ended the call and went back into the bedroom with the glass of water in his hand. What he found was a deep in thought Lucy. Laxus made his way over to the bed and set the water down next to potion on the night stand. He then sat down next to Lucy and said "I know this is a stupid question to ask but I have to. How are you feeling and how are you taking all this information?"

"Well I'd be a lot nicer if you'd... if you could help me drink the potion Mr. Sparkles"

With a tick forming on his head he said "my name is not Mr. Sparkles and I was already going to help you take the potion." He then helped put her into a sitting position and popped the lid to the potion and was about to put it to her lips when he saw that she was as red as Natsu's fire. Chuckling at her reaction he said "quit being a baby and open your mouth and swallow this darn potion if you want to be able to move more freely in the morning." Doing as he said she swallowed the potion then downed it with the water Laxus had got her from the kitchen.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why have you been helping me? Why are you not afraid of of me Laxus?" Lucy said with desperation behind her voice that she didn't know she was holding back.

"Lucy, when I felt your magical pressure it's almost like it had enveloped me into a hug and I feel that it was trying to tell me that you weren't trying to hurt nobody but that you upset. Its like your magic was calling out to me and after the conversation I had with the other slayers I knew that it was. I am being so nice because you're namaka and namaka stick together." Then his face brushed against Lucy ear sending shivers down her spine as his voice got more serious in her ear when he said "I am not allowed to say much at this moment for why I being more than just nice to you, But I will say that you will not have to wait very long to find out the answers so just be patient okay."

"Ummm Lll..LLaxus." Lucy said with a very embarrassed face on.

"What blondie?"

"I umm...I... I have to use the bathroom" Lucy nervously stated, while looking away with a very evident blush on her face.

Laxus had a light blush on his face from Lucy's comment but said with hesitation in his voice "Wendy isn't coming over till tomorrow afternoon so this is going to be awkward for the both of us."


	2. Chapter two

After the very awkward bathroom moment Laxus set a very blushing Lucy down on her bed. "Blondie if you don't calm down your face is going to stay as red as Natsu's flames." With thoughs words Lucy started to cry. "Woah Luce I was only joking" Laxus said as He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Lucy took a deep breath and said "it wasn't what you said that upset me. It was just the reminder of that big fat idiot." " I thought you two were best friends and he's almost always attached to your hip."

"Laxus" Lucy said slowly as she staired into his eyes "He left a few days ago. Only leaving me a note saying that he was going to train for a year. Didn't even come to say goodbye." She broke out into sobs. Laxus not knowing what to do, he let his instincts guide him. He pulled Lucy into a tight hug and started to rub her back with his hand. He then tilted Lucy's chin with his thumb and index finger so that she was looking up at him before saying "Lucy, he's an idiot and I promise you I won't leave you. Natsu didn't know what he had when it was right in front of him." Laxus soothed Lucy some more before saying "it's getting pretty late. So you should get some rest okay." As he tucked the little Blonde back into bed. As he turned around to head out of the bedroom "where are you going?" Lucy said as a soft yawn escaped her lips.

"I'm not leavin, I'm going to borrow your couch for the night.. unless you'd rather me get into bed with you." Laxus said with a small chuckle not thinking she would actually take him up on the offer. "That couch is way too small for you but... but you are welcome to sleep with me..i.if you want?" Lucy stuttered as she furiously blushed. Laxus, a little shocked asked "are you sure." The only response back from the tinny woman was a light nod. Laxus turned off her lights leaving only her bed side lamp on before stripping into normal sleeping attire. wich only consisted of his boxers. Laxus then got into the bed that he could barely fit into. with a furiously blushing Lucy. Laxus could smell her arousel but thought it wise to keep his mouth shut. He then earned a squeak out of the blonde when he put her into the little spoon position before turning out her lamp and saying "get some sleep tiny. You need your rest."

Lucy was the first to wake up that morning and by the sun shining in on her eyes through the window. She woke up in the position of her leg wrapped around Laxus's hip and her hand in his hair while his one arm was working as her pillow and the other one planted firmly on her ass cheek while his face was a sliver away from being right in her chest. Lucy, who turned tomato red in a matter of seconds loved the fact that she had a man in her bed but would never admit to anyone. Lucy saw this as a golden opportunity to play with his hair and see if it is actually soft or rough. As she ran her hand through his hair she was surprised to find it soft almost as soft as Aries's whool. With a groggy voice Laxus said "go back to bed I want some more sleep" as he moved her closer to his body making his face go into her chest while hardening his grip on her ass. "Get your face out of my tits right now spark plug!" He lifted his head and whispered into her ear huskily "Or what? You know I am a slayer and have a heightened sense of smell. So I know you are aroused by this." What she did next suprised him. She took her free hand and ran it up his chest seductively but then she squeezed and twisted his nipple so tightly she was almost kicked off the bed. "You shouldn't fuck with a dragon girly" as he brought her back to his chest "especially one that just woke up" they layed there for about a half before Lucy started to squirm. "Stop squirming so damn much" "if you don't let me go I'm going to pee bed!" He let her go and said "Do you need some help getting there? I know you're not completely back to normal." With a light nod from Lucy he helped guide her to the bathroom before she closed the door on him.

After Lucy went to the bathroom she decided that she was going to take a nice long hot bath. Leaned against the wall for support as she grabbed her towels and started the water.

While Lucy was in the bathroom Laxus put back on his black jeans but left the belt off and pants unbuttoned. He then put his buttoned down purple v-neck shirt on but left the shirt unbuttoned as he made his way to the kitchen.

After failing at finding any food in the little woman's house he decided to call Fried to pick up some food. Since the whole town was trying to rebuild itself from the destruction he knew Fried would know where to find some grub. Fried picked up immediately as always "Hello Laxus-sama how may I help you?"

"Can you bring food over to Lucy's apartment?" "Why yes he can as long as we get to see her" Evergreen chirped in as Bixlow was laughing at something in the background.

Ignoring Evergreen Laxus said "how fast can you be here. I'm hungry" "If We hurry, probably about an hour. What does Lucy want?" "I don't know I'll call you back once I find out." Hanging up the phone Laxus went to go see how Lucy was doing. Having heard the water running while in the kitchen so he guessed that she would probably be washing up so knocking on the bathroom door he asked "what do you want for breakfast The thunder tribe should be over in about an hour with food." Surprised that he didn't just walk in like all of her other guests do she said "if they can pick me up some pancakes with strawberries on top I would very much appreciate it" "Alright will do. Don't spend too much time in the tub you don't wanna look like a prune when you get out." "I will not look like a prune! You overgrown sparkplug!" Lucy shouted from the other side of the door. Laxus just chuckled at her behavior and walked away to go call Fried back.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest in a fitful manner while splashing water around in the tub. "Stupid slayers and their stupid fucking senses." Lucy grumbled while sinking further into the warm water.

After about 20min of sitting in the water she got out thanking Mavis that the water helped with her muscles. Now that she was able to walk with little assistants she dried herself off and put on her white fluffy robe. As she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom she saw what had to have been the funniest thing that day. She saw Laxus perched up on her bed trying to read a book about celestial magic? That's strange but the face that he was making was so comical it made Lucy giggle.

Hearing the woman giggle he looked up from the book that he was attempting to read and saw that she was in a robe that just barely covered her ass with her hand on her hip and the other covering her mouth while her hair was wrapped in a pink towel. As he eyed her up and down he asked with a scrunched up nose "what's so funny blondie?" "This whole picture is funny. Especially you trying to read one of my books that was given to me as a birthday gift by the Celestial king." "The king gave this to you? How the hell are you able to understand it?" "First off it is enchanted so that only thoughs who have been given permission by the king can read it and its also written in the celestial realms native tounge" Lucy said as she snatched the book away from hulking man. "Why were you trying to read it anyways?" Lucy said as she put the book back on her shelf. "Well I don't know very much about your magic so I was trying to see if any of your books could help me learn what your magic really is" Laxus said while rubbing the back of his head and trying to ignore Lucy's heavy stare. "You actually wanted to know about my magic?" "Yah is that so hard to believe?" "Yes and no." Lucy said as she grabbed a book for the basic understandings of celestial magic "no one usually asks me about my magic and how it works. Then when they do ask about my magic they just want a short explanation of it but celestial magic is too complicated for a simple explanation." She tossed the book to Laxus and said "that book should help you understand most of it but get out of my room so I can get dressed." As she eyed his figure his impeccable abbs out in the open with his unbuttoned shirt doing nothing to cover them. "See something you like blondie" Laxus said. "Oh just get out of my room!" Laxus laughed at her comment before the door to her room slammed behind him.

10min later she opened back up the door and was in a tight plain blue v-neck t-shirt with a pair of Canna styled pants on. Her hair was still a little damp as it flowed around her face.

"Hey blondie we need to talk." "About what?" Lucy sat next to Laxus on the small sofa wich seemed to be more a love seat for the hulking man and turned on the lacerum tv to whatch the news. "The other slayers.. well at least Gejeel and gramps Should be brought up to speed with everything thats happened last night and I know that you have to ask for permission first from the king so thats why I am asking ya now." "I can understand why gramps has to know but why Gajeel and you said you'd tell me why you've been being so nice to me." "I'll tell you later about that once Gajeel you and me are alone. The topic is a little touchy and should probably be kept to a select few for now." "Ugh! Ok. I'll ask Loke to ask the spirit king if Gajeel and Gramps may also know whats going on and for them to get updates on progress of what has been shared. But first I want to know where the damn food is? Its almost noon and im starving." Laxus sniffed the air and said "they are a few blocks away so go and ask before they get here unless you want them to know too." "okay, okay I'm going you big ass"

A few minutes passed and the thunder legion was at at the door of Lucy's apartment when Evergreen being impatient as always decides that knocking is over rated and waltz's right into Lucy's apartment to find the two blondes sitting together on the couch watching tv.

Bixlow cleared his throught at the sight of his friend actually being at peace cause of a little blonde number. "You two look awfully comfy" Bixlow commented before taking a seat on a kitchen chair. Before Laxus could reply Lucy was already out of her spot and ripping the bags from Fried's hands wich made Fried fall over by the amount of force she used just find her food. This left Fried in a state of shock by the blonde woman's actions while the other three were laughing at the site that just unfolded.

Once Lucy found her box with pancakes and strawberries she sat right back down in her spot next to Laxus before saying to Fried "get up off the ground and get something to eat. If you wouldn't have taken so long you wouldn't be on my dirty kitchen floor right now." At the sound of the word dirty Fried jumped up off the floor and started patting himself down in a useless effort to clean himself off.

Once everyone finished eating and awkward silence fell over the room and once Laxus couldn't stand it anymore he nudged Lucy and said "get whatever it is that on your mind out before Evergreen dies from the silence." "Hey dont blame your impatientness on me you undercooked lightbulb." Evergreen stated with a little bite in her words.

"Is this normal Bix?" Lucy said. All the others shut up to watch the interaction between the two. "Yah it is cosplayer" "do you guys friends?" Fried asked Lucy. Lucy got more comfortable on the couch by snuggling into a throw blanket and draping her legs over Laxus's lap, wich suprised everyone except Bixlow, before saying "yah after I beat him in the fight you guys had against fairytale we went out a few times. Just to learn about each others magics because of the similarities between them." Laxus growled at the inoccent comment of the two going out. Him not understanding that Lucy didn't mean it in a relationship type way. Lucy ignored this because she was so use to natsu growling the same way at the most oddest of times she thought. "Bixlow and I actually have become quite close after that fight. We would usually train together him teaching me to be lighter on my feet in a fight and me teaching him how to expand and push his magical power during combat."

"How come we never knew of this Bixlow!" Evergreen said. "It's not like I was hiding. The evidence was right in front of you guys all along you just didn't bother to look or ask questions." Bix bit back at Evergreen. "Anyways what's wrong Lucy." Bix said with actual consern etched into his voice.

Gathering her thoughts she began with the guild "how is the guild? Is everyone really scared of me? I mean I know your guys aren't or at least hope you aren't. Is Levy even scared of me? Did I hurt anybody when I snapped? Is gramps mad at me? Why would Natsu just up and leave like that? I thought me and him were closer then that."

Before she could say anymore she picked up and wrapped in a hug by Bixlow, wich no one saw coming, then was taken over to the recliner and placed lightly on Bixlows lap as he wrapped her in his arms and let her cry.

Laxus was stunned by this but then started to growl and get very mad and protective of Lucy. But Bix just held up his index finger to say to wait and then had one of his babies go over and whisper to Laxus "I know she's yours dude, but you have to calm down. I am just trying to cheer Lucy up the way I know how to so just give me a minute ok."

After his baby came back to his side Bix said "Lucy look at me." She did but was not happy that he had his helmet on. "The guild is doing great. It's being rebuilt as we speak. Gramps is not mad at you, he is actually thankful that you stopped him from disbanding the guild, but he does seem to be uneasy about something. No you did not hurt anyone when you lost control and no one blames you. I don't know if Levy is Scared of you but unfortunately the rest of the guild is weary about approaching you. I would never be afraid of you Lucy you're like a little sister to me. And I have no idea what happened between you and Natsu but you should know by now that Natsu is a moron when it comes to his relationships weather they are meant to be friends or more he is just an idiot all around" this got Lucy to giggle while rubing away her tears "and if he hurt you I Swear I'll kill em just for you okay" this made Lucy happy. She hugged Bixlow back until she was done crying and finally calmed down. She looked up at Bix and pouted "what ya giving me that face for" "take off the damn helmet." With a low chuckle he did as he was told. When he took it off she gave him a dazzling smile then snuggled back into his chest, wich he was even surprised at. When he looked up Laxus looked as if he was seconds away from ripping Bix's head off.

Bix leaned his head down to whisper in Lucy's ear "you need to get off me" "why?" Lucy said grumply. "Because if you don't Laxus is going to rip my dick off" "now why would he do that?" "Lucy just please listen to me. I would really like to keep my assets."

Not really understanding what was going on Lucy decided that it would be best just to listen to Bixlow. When she turned around after getting off of Bixlow's lap she saw a very pissed of Laxus, a very red Fried, and a very shocked Evergreen. Lucy didn't really care what they thought so she decided to sit back down next to Laxus. Once her ass touched the couch two things happened. Laxus put Lucy into his lap with her front side facing his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then the doorbell rang. "Well I'll go get that" Bixlow said to escape the glare of Laxus. A very blushing Lucy looked up at Laxus and asked "what the hell was that all about and why must I be your lap?" "Shut the fuck up right now before I take you into your bedroom and fuck you with all these people here" Laxus growled into Lucy's ear. The sent of her arousel from his words almost made him do just that. Laxus tried to hide the pain of almost having his dragon take control. This did not go unnoticed by Lucy but before she could ask Gajeel was behind the couch she was sitting on and could barely see him over Laxus's chest as Gajeel growled at the sight of Lucy in Laxus's arms. Then she saw Wendy blushing shyly at her but Lucy was unable to get out of Laxus's grip. Laxus looked back at Wendy and signaled for her to come take a look at Lucy.

Laxus turned Lucy around in his lap but kept a firm grip on her waist while Wendy sat on a stool and examined her. While Wendy was examining Lucy she came up on something rather interesting and complicated. She went to poke Lucy's belly and when the light emitting from Lucy's belly responded Wendy fell back and hit her bum on the floor. "What's wrong are you alright!" Laxus said with convern for both women. "Um Laxus can I talk to you in the other room for a second" Wendy asked timidly. "Yah" Laxus got up and placed Lucy down on the couch before having Wendy follow him into Lucy's bedroom and shutting the door. "ok kid whats up?" "What I have to tell Lucy should be done in private or at least with less people here." "Ok I'll let them know" laxus opened up the door and went into the living room and said "hey Bixlow Fried And Evergreen you guys have to leave." Before they could object Laxus gave them the look of don't fuck with my decision. After the thunder legion left everyone got back into there original seating position before Wendy started to talk. "Umm Lucy your body should be back to normal in the next day or so.. but there is something i am more concerned about." "Well what is it Wendy" Gajeel said gruffly. "Ok but you two bous can not freak when I say it." They both nodded "at first when I examined you I thought that you were pregnant. But when I went to interact with what would be a soul something else was there." Two very angry dragons looked at Lucy with shock and confusion. But once they saw that she looked even more baffled then they did so they decided to be quite. "You are not pregnant but there is something in you that has a bond with you that is as strong as a mothers nond to its child. I do not know what exactly it is but it is very powerful and intriguing."

Laxus nudged Lucy to see if she was okay. "Hey Lucy" "yeah" "I'm going to walk Wendy home. Are you okay staying here with Gajeel till I get back?" "Yeah" was all that Laxus got out of Lucy. Laxus got up and straightened himself up and went to take Wendy home.

Gajeel not really knowing what to do asked Lucy if she wanted anything and he didn't get a response back. Gajeel decided to kneel next to the couch Lucy was laying on. He brushed her hair out of the way and behind her ear. "Bunny what's wrong" Gajeel said gruffly but with a hint of concern etched into his voice. Hearing the little bit if concern in his voice Lucy snapped out of her deep thoughts and replied with "huh". "Lucy you ok?" "Not really but I will manage somehow." "Hey what ever it is that you are going through just remember you don't have to go through it alone." Gajeel said as he caressed her face. Lucy smiled at his comment and said "thanks Gajeel. I really needed that." He replied with "How about we get you to your room okay?"

Before Lucy could respond Gajeel picked Her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom.

After setting Lucy on her bed Lucy asked "Is Levy scared of me?" Gajeel furred his brows and said "no. Why would you think that?" "Cause she hasn't come to see me and Laxus said most of the guild was scared of me." All Gajeel could do was laugh at this. "Don't laugh at me! I was being honest you rust bucket!" Still chuckling Gajeel said "shrimp is one of the few people who ain't scared of ya but she hasn't been around cause she is a bit scared of Laxus" "what would Laxus have to do with her not coming around?" "Laxus has been glued to your side since the little incident. He's barley let me and Wendy get close to ya."

"I hope he tells me. He's been keeping a lot of stuff to himself especially stuff that involves me." "You can ask him when he gets back. Cause I am pretty sure I have the same thing to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

I really wanted to get this out to you guys. I know it has been a while since I've been on but I will try to upload a chapter at the very least once every other week. I will also be editing and revising chapters too.

plot and story line, along with other characters are mine everything else is Hiro Mashima's.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Once Laxus got back from taking Wendy home Lucy could not stand not knowing what the two dragons weren't telling her. "Laxus!" Lucy frustratedly yelled. "What? What's wrong?" Laxus said concerned as he walked into Lucy's bedroom. "You are an ass. Now tell me what secret you've been keeping from me!?" Laxus sat down next to Lucy on her bed and got comfortable by kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket on a near by chair. Then he got really serious and so did Gajeel. "Do you want me to tell her or do you want to?" Gajeel said as he shifted in Lucy's desk chair uncomfortably. "I'll tell her. I have more then just 'that' to discuss with her." Taking a deep breath and leaning his elbows on his knees he said with hesitation "Gajeel, Natsu, and I are your mates."

Lucy's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped ...

"What?" Lucy bearly whispered.

"It is your choice, this is all totally up to you. If you don't wanna be our mate you don't have to be." Gajeel said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

Lucy looked at Gajeel like he was stupid. But before Lucy could say anything Laxus continued his discussion.

"There's more, at least on my end" Laxus said. "My lacerum is rejecting my body and if does not slow down soon I will die within the year."

Lucy looked at Laxus, she had concern written all over her face. She was also puzzled for a minute then she remembered her ongoing frustration with Cobra. "That sounds almost the same as Cobra's issue."

Both men looked at her like their were horns growing out of her head so she elaborated. "About 6 months ago Cobra confronted me in the woods near the west forest. He said that I was the only one who could help him but that it was completely my choice. He also said something about it potentially interfering with mating. I still don't understand what he meant by that but I still decided to help him. He was in very rough condition he looked like a skeleton being held together by his own skin. I couldn't have him die knowing that I could have helped him. He said that his lacerum was rejecting his body and that if it didn't become better that he would eventually die. He then went on to say that he would have to bite me near an intimate part of my body and that his fangs would inject a his magic into me. He had also said that we might have to have sexual intercourse but he wasn't sure."

At this statement the room got deathly quiet. "He wasn't your first was he?" Gajeel said through gritted teeth as he looked down at the floor. "No he was not and we both agreed to not do that until it was the absolute last option. Now can I continue my story?" Then she looked over at Laxus and he looked like he was in a bunch of pain. Lucy reached for Laxus's hand but before she touched him he hissed out through his clenched jaw "don't touch me" "Laxus..look at me" Lucy said concerned. When Laxus didn't respond Lucy had gotten very agitated and said in a commanding voice that was never heard by the two men. "Look at me Laxus." This time he listened to her command and when their eyes met Lucy knew exactly what to do. Lucy got up from where she was and moved towards Laxus. "Lucy don't touch me, please." She looked Laxus staight in the eye and said "trust me" with hesitation from Laxus, Lucy Slowly straddled Laxus and placed her hands on his chest. The more contact Laxus had with her, the lest pain he felt. "What are you doing?" Laxus asked with a shakey breath. "I am absorbing all the pain you are feeling and turning it into energy. Loke explained it to me when I unintentionally touched Cobra during one of his episodes."

At the mention of Cobra's name Gajeel growled. Lucy looked over at him and said "Gajeel." he looked at her and she said in a caring voice "we have all made mistakes, some worse then others, but everyone deserves a second chance." "But he's killed people!" "So have I! And that is no reason to not give someone a second chance!" Lucy shouted angrily, as Laxus and her started to emit a light golden hue. "Now please get over here before I pass out."

With concern he sat next to Laxus on her bed. Once he sat down she placed her hand on his chest and he could feel the energy being pushed into him. "Ahh that's much better. I don't know how much longer I could have held that energy in in my current state. I needed to channel it into somebody else." Lucy panted out.

Before the men could even say a word Lucy called for Loke. Loke came out using his own magic. When Loke took one look at his princesse he immediately took her from Laxus's arms and was holding her bridal style. "I leave her in your hands for less than 24 hours and this is what I come back to." Loke shouted. "Shut it Loke. It wasn't his fault." Lucy looked at Loke and said "Is he safe?" "Yes he is but he is going crazy after what you did." "You know I had to or he would have died in the battle and we both know that could not happen. Anyways he can come see me tomorrow and also ask stash face if Gajeel and him can be included in the private information." "Fine I will try to keep him from agitating everyone until you say he can come home." "Thank you so much Leo. Also could you do me another favor pretty please?" Lucy said with her big smile. "What is it." Lucy whispered into Loe's ear in celestial spirit's native tongue, so that the two idiots couldn't understand. "Can you move the furniture around in the living room so that Aries can make a wool bed big enough to fit four people?" Loke just smiled at her shenanigans and with a light nod set Lucy back on the blonde slayers lap before going to do his task. Once Loke was out of the room Gajeel said "what the hell was that?" The only reply he got from Lucy was her saying "oh nothing."

Lucy wanting to change the subject asked the two men "so what does all this being the mate entail for me?"

"Well you get to have crazy hot sex with three guys all the time" Laxus said. Lucy got extremely red and Gajeel growled at the smell of her arousel. Laxus then whispered in her ear "you'd like that wouldn't you. Being able to have sex wherever and when ever you want." Lucy's smell got stronger and she could feel the bulge in his pants from it. When she looked at him she could see the slits in his eyes and knew he was fighting to stay in control. "Yes" Lucy said. "What?" Gajeel said through gritted teeth. The bulge in his pants was very evident. "I will be your Guy's mate." Laxus started to attack Lucy's neck with kisses while Gajeel relaxed a bit and said "but there is so much more to being a mate then just that." "I'm okay with that" Lucy moaned out. "Plus I would not want anyone else." Lucy said suductivly. She looked at Laxus and bit her lip while trailing her hand up his chest and grinded her hips over his bulge. Laxus growled in her ear "Don't fuck with a dragon Lucy." "Well maybe I want that dragon to fuck me."

Before Lucy could even move Laxus had ripped off both her shirt and bra leaving her chest bare and open. Laxus immediately started to attack them with his mouth and hands. at this point Gajeel had his dick out and he was rubbing it while enjoying his view.

Loke opened the door and walked in on this scene. Being a little perturbed cleared his throat. This made Lucy Squeak and cover herself in Laxus's chest. Then men both looked as if they were going to rip his head off. "Just came in to say that the room is ready. Bye Lucy have fun." Loke said with a wink before disappearing back into the celestial wrelm.

Lucy looked up at Laxus and said "can you please carry me into the other room." Laxus had a devilish grin. Laxus got up with Lucy still wrapped around his waist and ripped off her pants. Leaving her in only a bright pink thong. Lucy squeaked at the sudden removal of her pants but she didn't mind.

When Laxus saw the bed in the other room he immediately went over and tossed Lucy onto the bed. Ripping his clothes off to reveal his huge cock. He then got on top of Lucy and cradled her face in his hand before saying "I cannot keep the dragon at bay for much longer and I don't know what is going to happen when he takes control." Lucy moved her hands to cradle his face and said "it's okay Laxus. I have faith in you that you won't hurt me. Let the dragon take control and fuck me." With that statement Laxus Lost it. He plowed his big cock into her pussy making an extisy filled scream escape her lips. He then took himself out and plunged himself back into her tight pussy again slamming right into her uterus. Laxus muffled her screams with a searing kiss.

By the time Laxus was ready to cum Lucy had already orgasmed three times with no break inbetween and was ready to orgasm one more time. They both came at the same time, Laxus plundging his fangs into her collar bone near her shoulder on her left side. Lucy did the same exact thing, placing her mark above his right peck.

Laxus collapsed on his side right next to Lucy. They were both panting extremely hard and dripping with sweat. Lucy was very tired but knew that she had another dragon patiently waiting to claim her. She looked around to find that he was sitting on the couch naked with his cock in his hands looking straight at her. Lucy slowly got out of the bed and dragged herself to stand right in front of Gajeel. "Sit" he said motioning for her to sit on his lap. Lucy did so but before she settled down into his lap he bucked his hips sending his studded 9in cock into her pussy. A throaty moan escaped her lips. When Gajeel looked Lucy in the eyes he saw a very tired but very lustful lucy in his arms. He knew that he would have to fight his dragon and take this slow. He also wanted to see her fuck him. "Ride me" he commanded in a lustful voice. Lucy wanted to get as much out of this as possible so she started out by Leaving a trail of kisses from his chest up to his chin. While grinding her hips with his cock in her making her moan. She slowly raised her hips, making his whole cock exposed but the tip. She then took him all in little by little. This made Gajeel dig his hands into Lucy's hips and he growled out "you're a big fucking tease aren't ya." "Yes I am but I also like my climax to build at the same rate as my partners" Lucy replied. So as their tension built Gajeel had one hand stroking her clit while the other was playing with her tit. His mouth was leaving marks all over her body. Her hands were in his hair while she was riding him.

Lucy knew she was close so she whispered in his ear "cum with me. Make my pussy cum all over your huge cock." Not taking his one hand off her clit he moved the other to her hip and made her bounce harder and faster on his cock keeping rhythm with her clit. He looked her in the eyes and said "tell me what you want" "I want you" "want me to what?" "I want you to cum inside me" Lucy said with a shaky breath. Gajeel pressed down a little harder on her clit making her cum; her walls tightened around him making him cum inside her. He bit her on her right side just above her hip bone. Lucy bit him on his collar bone on his right side.

Lucy collapsed into Gajeel's chest. He wrapped his arms around her frame as they caught their breath.

Gajeel looked out the window and started to laugh. "What?" Lucy asked. "The sun is just coming up So you have been going nonstop all night long" Gajeel said. "Then put are asses in bed" Lucy said matter a factually. This made Gajeel chuckle and he kissed her forehead. "Whatever you say bunny." He got up with Lucy wrapped around him. He took the blankets off the recliner. Setting Lucy down he covered her and the sparkplug with blankets. "Come on. Get in please" Lucy groggily said. He did as he was told making Lucy the baby spoon he covered himself up and waited for Lucy to fall asleep before drifting off himself.

* * *

The sight that the thunder team walked in on was picture worthy. Laxus's face was buried into Lucy's chest while her arm was resting on his hip. Then Gajeel had his face in her hair and his hand on her hip. From the hip down they were all covered by the blankets but you could still see that all their legs were intertwined with each other.

Bixlow couldn't hold in his laugh anymore and it boomed throughout the living room. This made Lucy shoot up from the bed looking around to silence the noise. when her eyes met Bixlow's she said "shut the fuck up noisy ass clown!". Her dragons groaned from the loss of contact and both men shot their hands up pulled her back into bed. while she was struggling to untangle herself from their grasp she remembered she wasn't wearing any clothes and that she was exposed from the hip up. this made her stop immediately and she squealed trying to cover herself with the blanket. All her efforts were futile because the arms wrapped around her wouldn't let her move to get the blanket. "Blondie stop your wiggling and go back to bed." "Laxus I will not especially while your team is staring at my bare chest that I tried to cover." Laxus crushed Lucy into his chest effectively covering her chest. Laxus then opened his eyes and looked down at the foot of the bed where he saw his team just staring at them. all of them except the green haired one he was already passed out on the floor. Laxus growled at the two standing at the head of the bed and said "do you guys not know how to knock." "We did but when you didn't answer we decided to come in and check things out" Evergreen said.

Gajeel had enough and quite literally rolled out of bed and stood up. Evergreen's face went bright red when she saw Gajeel buck ass naked with his man hood out and free. She couldn't believe how big he was when soft and could not imagine the his size hard. Gajeel looked at them with his arms crossed and said "you better have brought food cause I am not in the mood to deal with your shit on an empty stomach." "Cover yourself Gajeel" Lucy said. "No. they barged in unannounced so they will have to deal with it." Gajeel said irritably. Lucy left the dispute alone but said "will you at least get me some clothes. I would really like to cover up; Or better yet, Laxus could you carry me to my bedroom pretty please."

Laxus just smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then wrapped her up in one of the blankets, making sure not to flash anybody, and picked her up bridal style. When he did this he failed to cover himself; this led to his half hard member being seen by his team and Gajeel. This had Evergreen as red as a ripened tomato because she not only saw two of the hottest guys cocks, but the fact that she also saw Laxus's. Laxus not caring or not paying attention carried Lucy into her room shutting the door behind him with his foot. Once the door closed Gajeel looked back at the intruders and said "well where is the food?"

Back in Lucy's room Laxus set her down on the bed. when he sat her down he knew she was upset over something and ran both of his hands down the sides of her arms before looking into her eyes and asking "what's wrong Love?" she looked the bahemeth in the face while wiping a tear away and said "they remind me of Natsu's antics... and I just miss him and Aquarius so much you know" looking down at her hands as she said the last part.

Laxus put his thumb and index finger on Lucy's chin forcing her to look him in the eyes and said "how about I take you out of the house for a little bit to go and get breakfast. there has to be at least one place that serves food and wasn't destroyed."

"There is still so much I need to know about mating and about myself" Lucy said. "Well we can talk about it over breakfast ok. And also i think you should spend sometime away from here. Somewhere unfimilar to you yet safe."

While Lucy took a shower and got ready Laxus went out into the living room and put his pants on. Taking his shirt with him he went into the kitchen where everyone was at. Gajeel was still verymuch naked leaning against the sink while the other three were in the bar chairs chatting away about the new construction of the guild. "Gajeel put some clothes on we are taking Lucy out for breakfast." Laxus said. "It's the middle of the afternoon I don't think anybody has breakfast food out this late in the day." Gajeel snapped back. After Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration Laxus looked at Gajeel and said "just fucking do it alright. She needs to get out of this house. She has got a lot of shit going on right now and it is now our responsibility to try and take the burden off of her." The two just looked at each other menacingly waiting to see who would pounce first.

Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow we're enjoying the entertainment until Lucy came out in a loose pink tank top and ripped jeans with a belt holding her keys and whip with black converse on while drying her hair with a towel. She also had four metal looking bands on each her wrist. "Would you two stop the cock contest and get ready. Or I am just going to go without you." Lucy said aggravated. They didn't stop staring each other down but did as they were told.

Evergreen and Bixlow started to laugh immediately at Lucy's comment to the point where they were holding onto each other for support. Freed just got really red and shoved his face in a book that he brought with him.

Then Loke appears with an agitated look written all over his face and says "I can't handle him any longer" then opens a portal and grabs Cobra from the other side, shoving Cobra into Lucy's kitchen. Loke says "I don't know how you deal with him and his venomous mouth." before disappearing back into the celestial world. Cobra immediately grabs Lucy and pulls her into a bear hug before pulling back and shouting and saying "what the hell is wrong with you? why did you send me there you know I wanted to Help with the attack! I had to sit in the other world and watch with all your spirits!" Lucy took in the sight of Cobra he was not all skin and bone anymore. he had a little a bit a meat on him now but he still looked severely malnourished but he looks a lot better then when she encountered him in the woods. Ever since she encountered him in the woods she has made sure to do all that she can for him and to make sure that he does not over exert himself.

Lucy put her hands on his face and looked him directly in eye and said softly "you know you would have died in that attack and nothing good would have come from that. Kinana wanted to make sure you didn't get involved so I made sure you were safe and out of the way." Cobra always loved talking to Lucy because she was the only. Lucy then hugged Cobra back.

The three at the bar did not know what to do at the spectacle in front of them. They were very confused on how Lucy was friends with Cobra, why he was in the celestial world, and what was going on between the two of them? Then things got interesting. Gajeel and Laxus walked in on Lucy and Cobra hugging and both men crossed their arms angry and Laxus says with an aggravated tone "what the fuck is going on?"


End file.
